


Superpower

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (like in the movie), F/M, Grief, Minor Character Death, Pregnant Reader, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Working with the Avengers can be tough, and as a scientist with Tony, you're always busy. When you meet the new recruits, you're already interested in one. When he comes back almost dead, you're there to help, but can your smarts save him twice?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 27, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> I actually really like this, it's kinda cute :)
> 
> Dragoste = Love

You had never officially seen the boy's face in real life. You had seen it through photos when Maria Hill looked the enhanced up, and imagines them through given descriptions before that. It was weird, the night you all met.

"I'm going to say this once," Cap said, with the Maximoff twins standing behind him.

You were standing closer to Tony, trying to make sure that this wouldn't break out into another Cap vs. Iron Man fight again. It didn't work, though; you were mesmerized by the boy Maximoff. He looked so much different seeing him face to face.

After the Vision became a thing, a plan soon broke out on what would happen next.

"I did not know someone of this beauty would be an Avenger." The boy Maximoff came up behind you as you were clicking through your computer.

You jumped when you heard his voice. "What do you mean?" You asked him, sticking your phone into your pocket.

"You look like an angel. Is that your power?" He, Pietro, asked you.

You laughed a bit and shook your head. "Oh, I don't have any powers."

"What are you talking about?" Tony called from the other side of the room. "Of course you do!"

"What? Tony, you're weird." You said, pretty-almost-one-hundred-percent-sure you didn't have powers.

"You're one of the two best scientists I know!" Tony said. "That's your superpower. Science."

"Who's the other scientist?" You asked.

"Banner." Tony shrugged.

Bruce cut in on the conversation. "Oh, no, she's _much_ better than me."

The way you and Pietro met was weird, but you're glad it happened that way. It developed a sense of humor between the two of you to joke about being _the best scientist to live,_ and it established a reason to talk more.

When going into the battle of Sokovia and Pietro came out with bullets in him; no one thought he would live through it. And when you received a call from your new friend, Wanda, that he was shot pretty badly, you decided to pull out your secret project.

It was something you had been working on for a while, in total secret. Tony and Bruce didn't even know that you were working on it, but you told them you had a plan, but Pietro would need to get back to you quickly. You wanted him to love; you just met, you couldn't lose him now.

And when Pietro came out of your lab feeling as good as new, you realized that _science really was your superpower._

\---

Two years passed, and you and Pietro were married now. He had fallen for you as soon as you saved him, and you the same. You dated for a year and a half before he asked you to marry him, and now you're expecting a child.

You still work as a scientist for the Avengers. You started young and will work until old. It's still your superpower, and you're not going to lose that.

You had been there since Tony recruited you years ago. When you were a senior in high school, Tony Stark had helped with the science department, which needed some funding. (You secretly think he was scoping out the competition.) And when he saw your work, he knew he needed you to work with him.

You saw the Iron Man suits be created, one by one. You saw The Avengers come together. You saw them fall apart. And now, somehow, everyone is back to how things used to be, just with one extra couple and a new addition on the way.

An emergency mission popped up. That doesn't happen often, so it must be important. Half of the team was put on it, which included Pietro. That worried you, you didn't want to risk losing him, especially before a baby. And, your once working revival project, was no longer working. With technology advanced, it didn't work anymore. And you hadn't had time to look into a new way to make it, so you hoped everyone would live through this one, or walk it off.

You fell asleep in your lab and were woken hours later by Wanda. She had tear-stained cheeks, and she grabbed your hand.

She told you what she knew. _Pietro was gone. Forever._ How would you deal with this? And the baby growing inside of you? They'll have to grow up without a father...

"Thank you for giving Pietro such a great life. He had a second chance to continue living it and keep doing good for the world, thank you." Wanda said. You didn't know how to reply, so you just nodded. When you were left alone, you started to whisper to nothing, hoping Pietro would hear you.

\---

You got back to the apartment later than expected. You had to postpone your date because Tony wanted to make sure you were ready to go out again. Deep down, he knew you weren't, but there was no stopping you.

You paid the sitter and picked up your now three-year-old son. He resembled Pietro so much; it almost hurt to look at him. And some days it did, but some days, it reminded you how great he was.

You had lost yourself. You lost what you acted like; you lost what you looked like; you lost your superpower.

You still worked with Tony in the science field, but you definitely weren't as passionate as you used to be. When you have a project, you're passionate, but instead of using all of your free time to continue some type of research, you stopped.

Everyone knew you lost sight of yourself, but no one could blame you. You lost the best thing in your life, the person who brought you happiness. There was no replacing that.

All these dates you went on, you thought you were ready to move on. But none of them did it for you; none of them were Pietro. None of them were what you wanted.

Since you got home late, you put your little boy to sleep, and you weren't far behind.

You got yourself ready for bed, slowly, like you usually do. You almost fell over, though, when you were almost positive someone else was in the room with you.

You tried to think of what you could get to hurt the intruder with, but you came up with nothing good. So you turned around slowly, with your hands up.

Your jaw dropped. "Piet? Is this..." You pinched your arm. It wasn't a dream. This was all, one-hundred-percent real.

"I'm here, _dragoste_ , I'm alive." He said, and extended his arms for a hug.

As soon as you two touched, you instantly felt yourself come back to you. You knew yourself again, and your superpower was back.

The superpower you have, it all comes from the belief of the guy, that you love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pietro back, you are shocked. You can't wait to tell Wanda and the others, finally happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on June 4, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> OMG this turned out so cute and I really like it. Your child does not have a name during this part but he does get one next part!
> 
> Draga = Dear

You didn't let go. Neither did Pietro. You hugged as hard as you could and refused to let go. He put his hand under your chin and kissed you.

Oh, how you missed him.

You couldn't believe he was alive. Three years, you thought that your husband was gone. Your son had gone three years without a dad, and you went three years being someone you didn't know.

"Pietro..." You cried.

"Shh, do not worry, I am here. It's real life." He hugged you.

"How did this happen?" You asked.

He shrugged. "It is all thanks to the amazing doctors we know. They wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. They did not want to give false hope, especially to our son." Pietro said.

"For three years?" You sighed.

Pietro sighed as well. "It hurt me every day to know that you were still here without me, but it was a long process."

"I'm so happy you're alive." You hugged him.

"You seem like you need some sleep, _draga._ Have you slept recently?" He asked.

You shrugged. "It hasn't been a good sleep since I lost you. Waking up with nightmares almost every other night..." You admitted.

Pietro smiled at you. "Then let us get some sleep."

As soon as you hit that pillow and shut your eyes, his arm slid over you and you didn't feel so lonely anymore. You had your love back—your husband. And your son could finally have a real dad. (Even if Uncle Tony and the Barton's are a great help.)

When Wanda woke up in the morning, she felt something. It wasn't physically touching her, or even something she heard. She felt it in her mind, her heart.

It was strongly coming from you.

She caught the next taxi to your apartment. She had to make sure you were okay. Clint went too.

\---

"Bacon and eggs or pancakes?" You asked Pietro when he walked out in the kitchen.

"Wow, it has been a while since I had bacon." He said.

You smiled and pulled the bacon out. "You have no idea how much I've missed you... I'm so glad to have my husband back."

"You did not find anyone else?" He asked, walking up next to you.

You shook your head. "I tried to move on, but with my little boy, it was hard to date. No one ever lived up to your standards." You turned around.

Your little boy came running out of his room. "Look at what I found!" He held up a stink bug.

"Oh, baby, don't touch that. Here, throw it out." You pointed to the trash can.

"But I wanna keep it! As a pet!" He yelled.

"No, baby, please throw it out." You asked.

He sighed. "Okay..."

Then, after throwing the bug away, he walked up next to you and tugged on your pants. "Who is the man?" He asked.

"Oh, right." You smiled and bent over to pick your son up. "This, baby, is your dad."

"I thought no daddy?" He asked. You hadn't explained why you didn't have a husband, or he didn't have a dad, but he understood that he didn't have one.

"You see, baby, your daddy was very sick for a few years and wasn't able to be with us. But now, he's all better and is back home!" You smiled at him.

"Really? Yay!" He cheered. "Hi, daddy!"

Pietro walked closer and took your son from you, and started to talk to him. You continued cooking breakfast as Pietro and your son went back to his room so your baby could show Pietro all his cool action toys.

As you left the eggs to cook, there was a knock at your door. As you went over to answer it, you heard a lot of laughter come from your son's room. _It's so great that they already love each other._

You opened the door with a smile. "Hello- oh hey Wanda, Clint!" You said.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked quickly.

"Uh, I'm better than ever, actually." You smiled.

"You're acting weird; you sure you're okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect! Come in and join us for breakfast; why don't you?" You let them in.

"What's going on? I woke up feeling like something was wrong here..."

"Oh my gosh, you don't know..." You whispered.

"Don't know what?" She asked.

"Clint, will you go get-"

"Yep," Clint said and walked over to your son's room. He screamed.

Wanda yelled, hoping everyone is okay.

Clint ran out, holding your son's hand and Pietro standing next to him.

"Wanda!" Pietro ran over to her.

"Pietro...oh my..." She whispered as they hugged. "This must be why I got that thought; you weren't stressed, you were happy!" Wanda began to cry.

Everyone sat around the table as you served breakfast. You explained to your son how Pietro is Wanda's brother and Clint's friend. You explained that they met through Uncle Tony and Steve. That made your son want to see Tony and Steve. (Of course, you had to agree. If Pietro was going back, might as well bring him along.)

"Daddy, if auntie Wanda has floaty powers, do you too?" Your son asked.

Pietro smiled. "I am cooler." He said.

"Prove it!" Your son yelled.

Pietro smirked and picked up your son. In a second, they came back with flower necklaces around them.

"Whoa! I did not see that coming!" Your son had the biggest smile on his face. That caused everyone to laugh, as he was already becoming more and more like Pietro.

You have your family back. You have your passion back. You have yourself back. Your superpower. Just like things should be.

Later that day, at the facility, you even heard Tony say something to Steve. "She finally has her smile back; I've missed it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your son, Jasper, now almost 5 years old, he can be a bit of a handful. And he's about to become an even bigger handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on June 12, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> this turned out much longer than intended but I had a lot of fun with it and I really like Pietro.

"So, what's your next project?" Tony walked into your lab.

You smiled at him. "What would you like it to be?"

"Well, I think that a time machine could be cool," Tony said, and you raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I bet you could do it! Sciences stuff like this _is_ your superpower!"

You laughed at him and shook your head, as you bent over to pick up your bag. "Well, my first project is planning Jasper's fifth birthday party." You said, talking about your son. "But before I can even do that, I have to go pick him up from the sitter's, take him home, find out wherever the hell Pietro is, and cook dinner. _Then_ I can plan the party." You smiled at him, pulling out your phone for the first time today.

"You know what, how about I plan it? Expenses and all! Fireworks from the roof!" Tony smiled wide.

"Tony..." You sighed.

"No, no, I'm serious! Turning five is very important and must be celebrated!" Tony yelled, jokingly.

"Not that, should I be worried that my sitter called me like, twenty times today?"

Tony's face shifted from joking to worried. "Maybe...uh, give her a call right now."

You nodded quickly and typed in her number. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Maximoff, I'm so glad you called back! Sorry I called so much today; I know how busy you are at work and how important your work is but we have a big big problem! I think Jasper had too much sugar. He's basically bouncing off the walls! Running all over the place!" She said frantically. "Jasper, get down from there! Please get here soon!" She yelled, and the line went dead.

You almost dropped your phone as your eyes went wide. "What happened? Is Jas okay?" Tony asked, getting scared.

"I don't know... Call Pietro, get the car!" You yelled, running out of the room with Tony following. He was already on the phone with someone, trying to find Pietro.

"It's important, Steve, tell Pietro to get outside right now! It has to do with Jasper!" And right as Tony said that Pietro was now standing in front of you, outside of your car.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know." You sighed.

"Call me when you figure out what's going on..." Tony said as you sat in the driver's seat.

"Tony, you might want to come with us...might need your help from the sounds of it." You sighed, and all three of you were on the way to the babysitter's place.

\---

You knocked on the door three times, and it was finally opened, after you were sure your heart stopped beating.

The door opened with Jasper's babysitter sweating, about out of breath, and her eyes seemed to be popping out of her head.

"Thank goodness!" She said, and let the three of you in. She looked weirdly at Tony for a second when she first saw him (well, he is Tony Stark), but didn't say anything.

"Jasper!" You called.

"Mommy!" Jasper ran out to see you, almost in a split second.

You looked over at Pietro. "Oh, no."

Tony jokingly groaned. "You know, I could feel deep down that this was going to happen. But I didn't expect it to happen at five!"

"He's even more like you." You smiled at Pietro.

Pietro bent over and picked his son up. "Hey, buddy."

"Daddy! Did you see what I did? I ran really fast. Just like you!" Jasper smiled, and Pietro 'booped' his nose.

"It is amazing, Jas; when did you figure out you could do that?" Pietro asked as the babysitter was standing farther behind, watching the interaction.

"This morning after I got here! I've been running all day! Daddy, can we race? Please? Let's go see some kangaroos!" Jasper was talking just as fast as he was running.

"Maybe later...we need to go back to see aunt Wanda, okay? She would love to see what you can do!"

"CAN AUNT WANDA THROW THINGS SUPER FAR AWAY FOR ME TO RUN AND CATCH?" Jasper yelled in excitement. "LIKE, WITH HER RED FIREBALLS?"

Pietro laughed a bit and looked back at you. "Maybe."

Tony turned around and looked at the sitter. "I'll pay you a hundred extra to not say a word about what you saw today. Not a word, to anyone." Tony offered.

"Tony, I can pay her." You said.

"Oh, I know. I'm just offering extra money to make sure word doesn't get out. We don't need another crime-solving, HYDRA-luring, Quicksilver running child around on the news. Not yet, anyway." Tony said, pulling his wallet out to pay the girl.

"Not a word." She smiled as she took the hundred dollars from Tony, and her usual money from you.

"Thank you for watching Jasper for the time you did... But we probably will have to find another sitter." You said, trying your hardest not to sound rude.

"Completely understandable. Good luck with...him." She said.

\---

When all four of you arrived back at the facility, most everyone was still out, doing their thing.

You got back into your lab and called Clint to see if he was still around. You needed to know if there was any idea on how to explain this to Jasper.

Pietro had found Wanda training with Steve. He tried to get Wanda to come to your lab, but it didn't seem to be working. And Pietro didn't want to say anything to anyone else without knowing fully what's going on.

You sat in your lab as Jasper sat at your feet playing with some action figures you got him a while ago. He was making Cap and Iron Man fight, which sounded a little familiar, making you laugh.

The door to the lab opened, and you saw Bruce walk in. "Oh, hey, (Y/N), I thought you left to get- hi Jasper," Bruce said, recognizing the child playing at your feet.

"Hi, Brucey!" Jasper giggled.

"Yeah, we have a problem." You sighed. "But I have to wait for Piet to get back."

"Understandable. Think you can help me with this really quick?" Bruce walked closer to your desk.

"I'll try." You smiled, and he set a paper in front of you. It had a ton of math problems next to what seemed to be blueprints. "What are you working on?"

"Well, we're trying to find the last infinity stone...this was my idea. But I can't seem to get everything to work out right. Any ideas?" He explained to you. You stared at the paper for a few minutes, and out of nowhere, a gust of wind came into the room and knocked the paper on the floor, near Jasper.

"Sorry, Jasper. Would you hand that back to mommy?" You asked.

Jasper nodded and picked it up, looking at it for a second.

"The numbers are wrong." He shrugged and handed it back to you, before going back to playing.

You laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"The numbers." Jasper stood his little toddler self up and pointed at the paper. " _That_ says three-hundred and fifty-four. It _should_ say four hundred and fifty-three."

"Huh?" Bruce took the paper out of your hands.

"It's a small mistake. You wrote the number backward. Maybe you did that throughout the whole page. Maybe that's why it's not working." Jasper said like it was nothing. And he sat right back down, bringing out his Hulk toy into the mix.

Bruce put his glasses on, looked at the numbers, and typed a few things into the calculator.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"Oh my gosh...he was right," Bruce said. "I did get the numbers wrong! Jasper, you're a genius!" Bruce shouted.

"But, how? He only looked at it for a second!" You were beyond confused...your son was smarter than you and Banner combined; how is that even possible? He's not even five yet! (Well, almost.)

"Guess what else I can do!" Jasper looked up with a massive smile on his face. And before Bruce could answer, Jasper ran.

"Oh...uh, (Y/N), did you know about that?" He asked you, and you slightly nodded. "Maybe that's how he's so smart. Pietro was enhanced by HYDRA, which messed with his DNA. So maybe something that doesn't show through on Pietro, mixed with your amazing mind, created Jasper to be a genius. I wouldn't be surprised if he could speak fluent French at this point."

"Or Sokovian." You winked. "He's amazing, but how will anyone understand this? Tony had to pay the sitter not to say anything; I don't want his face plastered all over the news. He's so young..." You sighed.

"Considering he's super smart, homeschooling a high-schooler sounds like your best bet." Banner smiled.

While this whole thing was going on, Pietro ended up telling Wanda what was going on. She almost fainted, saying, "Not another speedster, I already have to deal with one boy stealing my food before I even see them getting close..." And Clint didn't know how to handle the spitting image of Pietro, one of them was hard enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward 10 years, and Jasper is now a teenager! One boring day at the Avengers facility, Tony lets Jasper invite his girlfriend. But something is off about her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on June 17, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> I realllly liked this request. This was a fun mini-series!

"Hey Tony, you need help with anything?"

"I'm good right now, kiddo. Bruce might enjoy your help, though." Tony replied.

"I was just about to head out for lunch," Bruce added in. "It's been a long day. You want to join?"

"Not hungry. You think Steve needs help with anything?"

"Feel free to ask the old man. He might be training; he's been helping Wanda with this new power she discovered, though." Tony said.

"Oh, what about Natasha?"

"That's actually who I'm going to lunch with; Clint might join us too. Sorry, Jasper." Bruce cut in as he grabbed his things.

"Ugh, everyone's always so busy." The sixteen-year-old groaned.

"What about your parents?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked over at Tony. "They're my _parents._ "

"Good point. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I didn't think she was allowed to come to the facility; you know, Avengers." Jasper sighed.

"Isn't the reason you two are together because you both are super-enhanced?" Tony asked.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't know how you felt about bringing her here..." Jasper said. He had met his current girlfriend when he heard someone screaming about a purse being stolen, except for when he went to help, the girl had raised her hand and used her hands to take the bulgar down, almost like Wanda's powers.

He had talked to her about her powers, and they bonded; it was kind of funny. He had his dad's abilities, and she had powers that resembled his aunt's, somewhat weird, but it was cool. And they got together.

"As long as she doesn't break anything or kill anyone, I'll give you permission this one time," Tony said. "Well, if (Y/N) and Pietro approve."

Jasper shrugged as he pulled out his phone. "They love her, it'll be fine!" And he dialed a number, asking if she were free, and he super-sped out of the room.

Jasper passed you on his way out, and almost knocked you down. He ran back, quickly, and smiled. "Sorry, mom!" And he went off again.

"He gets more like Pietro everyday." You mumbled. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Stranger." Tony smiled. "How's your project going?"

"Horribly. I've locked myself in my lab for three days, and everything is failing." You complained as you say down. "Where's Jasper going?"

"He was _oh so very bored,_ so I gave him permission to let his girlfriend come to hang out at the facility this one time," Tony told you as he continued to fix something.

"Explains why he was running so fast." You sighed.

"What, you don't like the girl? I thought he said you and Pietro loved her."

"She's lovely, and Jasper really likes her, but the way they met just seemed, I don't know, set up? She's nice, but something just hits me wrong in my gut, and I get a bad feeling about her." You said.

"Oh, that's how I felt when you and Pietro started talking. Like someone so evil was going to take away my little child, who of which was my best scientist!" Tony smirked at you.

"To be fair, you never liked Pietro. And you probably still don't." You raised an eyebrow.

"He's still the same annoying self he was when we first met."

"You did almost kill him..."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yet, somehow, you love his son."

"He's also your son."

"And I'm amazing."

"I don't know about that." Tony turned his head and smiled at you.

"You couldn't do anything without me. You'd probably die!" You smiled.

"You're probably right," Tony said, and all of a sudden, papers were flying across the room.

"Piet, or Jas?" You looked up at Tony.

"Considering your husband isn't even at the facility today, take a guess," Tony said.

"Hi, mom! Hi, Tony!" Jasper called.

You turned around and saw Jasper standing next to his girlfriend. "Hi, guys."

"Jas, that's Tony Stark..." The girlfriend whispered, barely audible.

"So," Tony put whatever he was working on down. "Since you're dating my favorite Maximoff-" you slapped Tony's arm- "I think it's time for initiation."

"Initiation?" Jasper, his girlfriend, and you asked at the same time.

"Follow me," Tony said, and led the three of you to the training room.

"We're busy in here!" Steve called when the door opened.

"Oh, shush. We are both getting tired, anyway. Plus, Jasper has his girlfriend!" Wanda squealed.

Jasper groaned. "Hi, Wanda, Steve."

Steve sighed and turned around. "So _this_ is the girl we've heard so much about," Steve said, making the girl blush.

Something still seemed off about her.

"What are you all doing in here?" Wanda asked.

"Initiation!" Tony called. "Okay, Jasper, run fifty laps."

Jasper took maybe ten seconds, before coming back and saying "done."

Next, Tony looked to Jasper's girlfriend. "Now, show us what you got."

The girl looked a little shocked, but quickly looked around the room and found three small blocks. She grabbed them, and threw them up in the air, catching them with her hands just raised. The color surrounding her hands was red, and she moved them around slowly, right before making one quick motion to split them all in half.

Wanda looked over to you quickly. _Her powers were the spitting image of Wanda's._

"I just remembered, Wanda, we have to go talk to Natasha, remember?"

"But Natasha's at lunch," Tony said.

"That's why we need to go now before she leaves!" You grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"How is that possible?" Wanda whispered to you.

"Something is off about that girl, I swear. So, let's get Nat and Bruce to look into it." You told her.

\---

You sat in Natasha's room with Banner and Wanda. Nat and Bruce didn't want to do their searching in a lab, where everyone could see. It was easier to hide in her room.

Natasha had the idea of talking to the girl to see if she could pick up on small things she did as she was talking. She knew how to make Jasper uncomfortable enough to say he 'had to go to the bathroom' and leave them alone for a few minutes. Maybe she'd be able to get something out of her.

But while that was going on, Bruce was on his computer, looking through files for anything on her name. Considering her powers are just like Wanda's, the first place he looked was in the Hydra flies. It just seemed the most logical.

Natasha had an earpiece in so you and Wanda could hear what was going on when they were alone.

"So, what's a secret you would _never_ tell Jasper?" Natasha asked her.

"Jasper and I share everything. We're really close."

"Mhm, that's cute. His parents don't even share everything, and they're closer than anything I've ever seen. Come on, spill some gossip to your girl." Natasha tried her hardest to get things out of her, but she was unbeatable. And when Jasper came back, he kicked Natasha out. But Natasha, being Natasha, bugged the girl.

Bruce had been looking for an hour as you three listened in on what was going on. Nothing interesting happened. "What boring teenagers," Natasha commented.

"That's why I think she's fishy."

"Hey, Jas," she said. "What's this?"

"Oh, uh, don't touch that. It's not even suppose to be out, let me call Tony." Jasper said. "How is that even here?"

You were now very confused. "Oh, come on! It looks so cool! Don't be a party pooper; let's mess with it!"

"No, no, it's horrible. Every one of the Avengers would _kill_ me if I even touched it. It's a bad power." He said. You were proud of Jasper for not giving into his girlfriend.

"Uh, guys," Bruce said. All three of you looked back and he sighed. "She's a Hydra experiment. Like Wanda and Pietro, trying to get revenge on them. Easiest way, was through Jasper."

You ran out of the room with Wanda and Natasha, and quickly came up with a plan.

"Jasper, your father is back. He wants to see you, please." You asked, and he listened, of course. So Jasper followed you, and you took him back to Natasha's room, where Bruce would tell him what was going on.

Wanda had managed to signal someone to help get this girl out of here.

"What are we doing in Nat's room?" Jasper asked, but you just opened the door. "Oh, hey Bruce."

"You need to see something..." Bruce said, and Jasper began to get worried.

As this was going on, Tony ended up passing by the interaction between Wanda, Natasha, and the girl.

Wanda quickly sent him a message of what was going on, and Tony took matters into his own hands.

"I think you need to go," Tony said. "To where? The nearest base?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I didn't want to, but I had to."

Tony glared at the girl, looking at Wanda for a second. "Trust me, we've heard it all before." Tony said. "I suggest you go, now, and leave Jasper alone."

Jasper was distraught by what he heard, how he was being used. He was so glad that it didn't go to anymore.

And, with perfect timing, Pietro ran into the room. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

You laughed; you didn't want to explain it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
